


Rest now, my Dear

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Ciel, Bathing/Washing, Caring Sebastian, Comforting Sebastian, Crying, Crying Ciel Phantomhive, Diapers, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Humming, Light Angst, Little!Ciel, Lullabies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery Rhyme References, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, alternate universe - littles are known, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Sebastian takes care of a fussy, hurting Ciel after the baby gets his first set of 'Little Vaccinations'.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Rest now, my Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to life due to the lovely, brilliant comment I received from someone by the name of MadiCakes on, "What Kind Of Papa Would He Be If He Couldn't Do This Much For His Little Love", with the idea of showing the aftermath to Ciel getting his set of 'Little Vaccinations'. Thank you for the amazing suggestion, dear reader. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it. <3
> 
> If you haven't already, please go read, "What Kind Of Papa Would He Be If He Couldn't Do This Much For His Little Love", since this story takes place directly after Seb and Ciel leave the doctor's to go home.
> 
> Ciel's headspace: 4mo

Sebastian unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside from the cold, softly shushing the baby in his arms, who was starting to fidget and whine in his sleep. The Caregiver slipped his shoes off by the door, then made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He lied Ciel down in the middle of the bed, placing two large body pillows around him for security, then carefully removed the baby's winter hat and smoothed down his disheveled hair with a gentle hand. Once his baby was situated, he got undressed from his thick, black coat, plaid button-up and jeans, and into a grey, long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black joggers. After that, the Caregiver took his used clothing into the bathroom and put them in the laundry bin, then went back to his room. Sebastian stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching his little one as he slept fitfully, signifying to Sebastian that he probably wouldn't be asleep for much longer. With that knowledge, Sebastian decided to look-over the list of recipes he'd been working on for the bakery since the weekend before (he would finally be making and introducing them to the public on his next work day, so he thought it was best to make sure the ingredients were all in order), while he waited for Ciel to wake up.

No less than thirty minutes later, tiny whimpers could be heard coming the bed. Sebastian quickly shut off his laptop and stood up from the desk in the corner of the room, rushing to his awaking baby's side.

"I'm here, darling boy, it's alright," he cooed, gathering Ciel into his arms and gently cradling him to his chest. "Everything's alright, papa's here."

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. He gave his dummy a few sluggish suckles, sleepily looking around until his gaze landed on his Caregiver's face.

Sebastian smiled down at the Little. "Hello, my little love."

Ciel let out a soft, happy coo.

"I'm glad to see we're in much higher spirits now."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's nose, then two more to both of his cheeks, earning a giggle from the baby.

The sound made Sebastian's smile broaden.

"Let's go read downstairs for a bit, little love. We can continue Alice until it's time for your bottle." Sebastian estimated the Little would be hungry in another hour or so, since his last feeding was before they left for the doctor's that afternoon.

The Caregiver walked out of the bedroom, and began making his way down the stairs and into the sitting room.

He took a seat on the black sofa, arranging Ciel so he was sitting upright and facing forward on his lap, with one of the Caregiver's arms wrapped securely around the baby's middle, while the other was slightly outstretched in front of the man, holding his mobile in hand to read the story.

The next hour was filled with tales of smoking caterpillars and grinning, invisible turning cats, accompanied by the sweet laughter of his little one when the Caregiver would do the voice of a character in a heavily exaggerated tone. Just a little after 4pm, though, Ciel began to grow fussy, letting out small, quiet whimpers around his dummy and squirming in the man's lap; exactly what Sebastian had expected.

"Okay, love, okay. Let's go get you your bottle." Sebastian stuck his mobile back in his pocket and lifted himself off the sofa, heading to the kitchen down the hall.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out one of the multiple bottles of formula he kept in there, all pre-made for when Ciel was regressed under a year–making things easier for when you had a hungry, crying baby who would only cry harder if you tried putting him down.

He popped the cap on the bottle off, revealing the clear silicone teat, before putting it in the microwave and setting it for forty-five seconds. While the bottle warmed, Sebastian begun to sway Ciel from side-to-side, as the once quiet whimpers started to drastically increase in volume, and a few tears slipped out of the corners of the baby's eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, I know you're hungry. It'll be done soon. Just a few more seconds and you'll get to eat, baby," Sebastian softly reassured, thumbing away the Little's tears.

Thankfully, before Ciel's cries could escalate any further, the microwave beeped and Sebastian pulled the teal bottle out. After shutting the microwave door close, and quickly grabbing one of the burp cloths from the drawer between the stove and microwave–throwing it over his right shoulder–he walked back to the sitting room and retook his seat on the sofa. He set the bottle on the coffee table, just for a moment, until he got Ciel positioned properly; lying the Little sideways on his lap, with his head resting in the crook of Sebastian's arm. Sebastian removed Ciel's dummy, letting it dangle by the clip, then picked up the bottle of formula and brought it to the little one's lips. Ciel immediately latched on, his whimpers turning into snuffles as he drank hungrily. Sebastian slightly tilted the bottle downward, making sure the baby didn't choke in his eagerness to quell his hunger.

Once the entire bottle of formula was drained, the Caregiver placed the empty bottle on the coffee table and lifted his little one's head onto the white and black burp cloth, and gently but firmly started patting the baby's back. After receiving a small burp from the Little (with thankfully no spit up), Sebastian trailed his hand down to Ciel's padded bottom and gave it a light squeeze. Like he expected, he found the Little's nappy warm and squishy. Ciel almost always wet his nappy while being fed when this small, which is why Sebastian made it apart of their routine to check the baby's nappy after each of his feedings.

"Time for a nappy change, sweetheart." He smiled down at the now content, sleepy baby, then stood up.

Sebastian laid Ciel down on the changing table, unzipping his sleeper and draping it over the rocking chair, before getting started on changing the Little's wet nappy. Ciel dozed throughout most of the change, only slightly propping his eyes open to whine when Sebastian ran the cold wipes across his thighs and backside. During that process, the Caregiver noticed that the baby's skin felt a little warmer than usual, though.

After he powdered and taped up the new diaper, Sebastian grabbed the ear thermometer from under the changing table. He gently pushed the tip of the device into the boy's right ear, making shushing sounds and running a hand through Ciel's hair when the little started whimpering and trying to wiggle away. A few seconds later and the device began beeping, showcasing the numbers _37.7_ _°c_ across the small screen. It was by no means a concerning temperature, but Sebastian would definitely be keeping a close eye on it.

The Caregiver slid the plastic cap back over the tip of the thermometer, and slipped the device into his free pocket for later use. After redressing Ciel in his blue and white sleeper, he slipped the now fully asleep Little's dummy between his parted lips, before carefully picking him up and walking out of the nursery. He decided to let Ciel continue his nap in the sitting room, so while Sebastian made and ate his own dinner, he'd be able to get to the baby a lot quicker if he needed something.

After going to his bedroom to retrieve the charcoal grey colored blanket he had Ciel wrapped in earlier, he went back downstairs and made a quick stop at the linen closet in the hallway, retrieving three cotton blankets from the second shelve. When Sebastian got to the sitting room, he laid three of the blankets down on the floor on the other end of the coffee table, creating a soft surface for the baby to sleep comfortably on. He laid Ciel down on the soft, warm mound of blankets, then covered his little one with the grey, fuzzy blanket. Sebastian would have preferred to lay Ciel in his playpen, but between tending to his little one's needs and making sure he had everything ready for the doctor's appointment earlier, the Caregiver hadn't gotten a chance to set it up that morning.

Sebastian brushed back Ciel's fringe, planting a kiss on the little one's forehead. "Sleep well, sweet boy," he murmured against the boy's forehead, before pulling away and making his way to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

When Sebastian arrived to the kitchen, he set out to make a simple, roasted cauliflower salad with a spicy dressing. It didn't take him very long to create the salad, and soon he was seated at the square table with his meal. While the Caregiver had been cooking, he took notice that they would be needing a few things from the shops, so while the man ate he wrote down a shopping list for the coming week.

Once his list was made, he set it aside on the table away from the food (he wasn't a messy eater, but it was better to be safe than sorry), and took out his phone. Sebastian pulled up a website that catered strictly to toys made for Littles, and went about searching for a reward/apology gift that he knew his little one would enjoy in both his older and younger headspaces. He had forgone stopping at a toy shop on the way home, solely because he realized Ciel would be much too little to be in a noisy shop filled with other Littles and bio children on a late Friday afternoon–so online shopping it was. Sebastian decided on a new set of colorful bath toys for the Little, which would be arriving sometime in the next five to seven days. Once the orders were placed, Sebastian pocketed his phone.

After he got through with dinner, Sebastian stuck the list he made on the fridge, then gathered up the small portion of dishes from the table and took them to the sink. Just as Sebastian was rinsing the ceramic bowl in his hands, a piercing wail shot through the air from down the hall, causing Sebastian to fumble with the bowl and almost lose his grip on it. As quickly but carefully as he could, the Caregiver set the bowl down in the sink and shut off the water, hastily drying his hands with the towel hanging from the oven handle, before sprinting off to the sitting room.

When he walked through the archway, Sebastian was greeted by the heartbreaking sight of his baby's flushed and tear stained face. Sebastian had a feeling that the flush on Ciel's cheeks wasn't just because of the Little's crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian knelt down and whisked the baby up into his arms, immediately feeling the heat radiating through the Little's clothing. "Oh, my love, you're burning up."

Sebastian pulled out the thermometer from his pocket and took a seat on the sofa, sitting his little one on his lap, facing forwards. He stuck the device in the sobbing boy's ear, waiting until it begun beeping insistently.

The Caregiver winced when he read the numbers that were displayed.

_38.5._ _°c_

"Oh dear. Well, you most certainly have a fever now, my love. My poor baby. It's no wonder you're so upset."

The Caregiver began to lightly bounce the boy up and down on his knee, trying to soothe his cries before he took him upstairs for a tepid bath.

_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Hush, now, don't you cry._  
_Ah,_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_It's an Irish lullaby._

Sebastian begun to sing, hoping the sound of his voice and the bouncing would manage to calm the baby.

_Over in Killarney, many years ago_  
_My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low._  
_Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way,_  
_And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day._

_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Hush, now, don't you cry._  
_Ah,_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_It's an Irish lullaby._

When the song came to an end, Ciel was relatively calmed. Tears still slipped down his cheeks, accompanied by little whimpers, but he wasn't outright sobbing anymore, and that's what mattered.

Sebastian kissed the crown of the baby's head. "Let's get you into the bath, little one. That'll make you feel much better." Sebastian got up from the sofa, and made his way out of the sitting room.

When they arrived to the bathroom, Sebastian got the water running in the tub, turning the knob for the warm water on first. Once the water heated up, he would turn on the cold and mix it to the appropriate temperature.

While the water was running, the Caregiver pulled out the baby seat from underneath the left side of the dual sink, then took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and placed the blue contraption inside. He pushed the seat down firmly against the white porcelain, making sure the adhesive would stick, and that it wouldn't slip or slide.

By the time Sebastian was done getting the seat set up, the water finished warming up. The man scooted closer to the faucet, and began fiddling with the knobs until he got the water to the temperature he'd been looking for. After that was done, Sebastian placed the bath plug into the drain and watched as it begun filling up, lightly bouncing the baby on his lap and humming to him as they waited.

Once the tub was filled up halfway, Sebastian turned the water off. He then grabbed one of the towels hanging near the bathtub and laid it on the floor, setting Ciel on top and beginning to undress him. The Caregiver threw the sleeper in the laundry bin, and set the dummy and clip down in the center of the sink counter, then lastly threw the baby's semi-wet nappy in the rubbish bin beside the toilet. He then picked the Little back up, and carefully guided his legs into the blue chair.

As soon as Ciel was seated in the tub, though, the Little's whimpering grew steadily louder and he began to squirm in the chair's hold.

"Shhh-shh, it's okay, love. The water must feel pretty cold to you, hm? I know, but it's going to help very much."

Sebastian picked up the pink plastic cup sitting in the corner of the tub, dunked it into the water, and slowly started pouring it over Ciel's skin. He repeated the process several more times, until the little one's flushed skin lightened and returned to its milky tone, all the while trying to keep the fussy baby from having a full-blown meltdown.

"We're almost done, baby. Just one last thing."

Sebastian ran his fingers through the squirmy boy's hair, before standing up and going to the wooden cabinet that stood standing over the toilet, where he pulled out a washcloth from within. While he'd been wetting Ciel down, the caregiver noticed the injection sites on the baby's arms were starting to look a little red. He remembered the website he'd read from the other day said that if that happened, then to gently press the area with a cool washcloth for a couple minutes to relieve any pain the Little may be feeling. If Ciel's fussy behavior was anything to go by, he was most definitely feeling more than just the discomfort caused by his fever.

The Caregiver turned on the sink and thoroughly ran the cloth under the water, then knelt back down beside the tub. He grabbed Ciel's right arm first, and very gently held the rag against the reddish area. The moment the cloth touched Ciel's arm, though, the Little flinched and let out a low wail–which instantly rose in volume, turning into loud, heavy sobs that echoed against the bathroom walls.

Sebastian jumped at the sound, wincing in sympathy and guilt. He knew he wasn't trying to actively hurt Ciel, and that doing this would help the pain that was already present, but hearing his baby cry as if the man was sawing his arm off, broke Sebastian's heart to pieces.

"Oh, baby, I know it hurts. The cool water is going to help it hurt a little less though, sweetheart, I promise you."

Sebastian held the cloth against each arm for twenty seconds each, heart clenching and breaking apart with every gut wrenching wail that left the screaming and kicking Little. As soon as he was through wetting the injection sites, Sebastian threw the washcloth across the room and into the laundry bin, then unplugged the tub's drain. He grabbed the second towel that had been hanging beside the other one, and wrapped it around Ciel and lifted him out of the bath, bringing him close and starting to bounce him.

"Shhhh, it's okay now, darling boy. You're going to be okay," Sebastian soothed, walking out of the bathroom and towards the nursery.

After checking the little's temperature again once they were in the nursery, and seeing that it was thankfully back down to _37.7°c_ _,_ he put the crying baby in a new nappy, and got him dressed into a baby blue sleeper. While he got him dressed, Sebastian sung him another lullaby in hopes that it would calm him down again, but Ciel only continued to wail, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Once he was dressed, Sebastian took him in his arms again and started bouncing him across the room, while beginning to sing one of the boy's favorite nursery rhymes.

_London Bridge is falling down,_  
_Falling down, falling down,_  
_London Bridge is falling down,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Build it up with wood and clay,_  
_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_  
_Build it up with wood and clay,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_Wash away, wash away,_  
_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_  
_Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,_  
_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_  
_Will not stay, will not stay,_  
_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Build it up with iron and steel,_  
_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_  
_Build it up with iron and steel,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_  
_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_  
_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_  
_Build it up with silver and gold,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_  
_Stolen away, stolen away,_  
_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Set a man to watch all night,_  
_Watch all night, watch all night,_  
_Set a man to watch all night,_  
_My fair Lady._

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_  
_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_  
_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_  
_My fair Lady._

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_  
_Smoke all night, smoke all night,_  
_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_  
_My fair Lady._

The nursery song came to an end–and the baby was _still_ wailing his little head off.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay. Let's try something else," he murmured against the little one's head, keeping up the bouncing momentum as he walked to the crib.

The Caregiver reached into the crib and pulled out a thick, white blanket, and lied it on the carpeted floor, before then lying Ciel down onto it; swaddling the boy nice and snug.

Sebastian stood back up and took a seat in the rocking chair with Ciel cradled in his arms, the baby's head in the crook of his right arm, and the left curled under his blanket wrapped legs and bottom. The Caregiver started to gently push the rocking chair back and forth, softly humming the song 'Baby Mine'.

Twenty minutes passed, and Ciel's crying barely ebbed away at all. The boy's sobbing wasn't as harsh or loud anymore, but it still hadn't abated by much, and tears still continued to stream down his face.

"My poor sweet boy. You still feel pretty yucky, huh, love? I'm sorry papa can't make it go away." Sebastian sighed, continuing to gently propel the chair back and forth.

Sebastian didn't know what to do at this point. It felt like no matter what he did, he would never be able to get his baby to stop crying. He felt so hopeless.

He wished Rachel were here, she always knew how to calm Ciel down when he got this way. Sebastian remembered how she would wrap Ciel's blankie around his shoulders, and rock him while she sang the lullaby she wrote for him. It worked like a charm every time.

Wait a minute, what if he... no, he couldn't.

Could he?

Rachel had been the only one to ever sing that lullaby to Ciel, no one else had ever dared to, knowing that it was something special between the two of them. Ciel even used to call it 'Mummy's Song', and would ask for it almost every night at bedtime. Sebastian felt guilty just _thinking_ about singing it to Ciel. Even though Rachel wasn't here anymore, he couldn't help but feel like he were intruding on something that wasn't his place to take part in; like he'd be betraying Rachel, in some way.

On the other hand, somewhere deep down, he knew Rachel wouldn't see it that way. She would never see it as a betrayal for Sebastian to do whatever it took to help her baby, she would only show support and encouragement.

"It's worth a try," Sebastian muttered to himself, standing up.

When he got to his bedroom, the Caregiver sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, unwrapping Ciel from the white blanket. He grabbed the little one's multi color blankie from where it was lying on the pillow beside him, and wrapped it around Ciel's shoulders, cradling the weepy baby close to his chest.

Sebastian really hoped this worked, because he really didn't know what else he could do if it didn't.

He looked upwards at the ceiling, for a moment. "Lend me your magic voice, Rachel."

_Star bright, star shine,_  
_Look up to the moon's light, let it guide you through the night, as I hold you close tonight._

_Rest now, my dear,_  
_There's nothing here to fear._

_Star bright, star shine,_  
_Nothing can harm you, my dearest little one._

He made his voice as soft and uplifting as much as he possibly could, trying his best to mimic the sweet, gentleness that Rachel's tone took on when she sang this song.

_Let my arms be your shield,_  
_Let my voice be your guide,_  
_As I lead you through the starry night._

Halfway into the song and Ciel's cries were beginning to lessen, filling Sebastian with hope that this might just work, after all.

_Star bright, star shine._

_Rest now, my dear,_  
_There's nothing here to fear._

_Star bright, star shine,_  
_Look up to the moon's light, let it guide you through the night, as I hold you close tonight._

_Little one, close your eyes and dream of starry skies,_  
_For I am with you, through the night._

Mercifully, by the time Sebastian sang the last verse of the lullaby, Ciel's tears and sobs _finally_ came to a complete stop. Sebastian sent a silent prayer of 'thanks' to Rachel, feeling insurmountable relief course through him now that his baby was calm. He still didn't feel 100% guilt free about singing Rachel's lullaby, but he told himself that if he ever had trouble getting Ciel to stop crying like this again, then and only then, would the man sing it.

Sebastian smiled warmly down at the Little, who was now calmly sucking on his three middle fingers, and looking up at Sebastian with red, puffy eyes and ruddy, tear-stained cheeks. The Caregiver wiped away the tear tracks on Ciel's cheeks, before leaning over and reaching into his nightstand, pulling out a pink dummy. He pulled off the plastic cover, then gently extracted the little one's fingers from his mouth and replaced them with the dummy. Sebastian always kept spare dummies stashed away in different parts of the house.

Unsurprisingly, the baby's eyes were starting to droop, and his body was beginning to grow limp. Sebastian covered Ciel back up with the white blanket, then slid down to lean against the pillows, and pulled Ciel–who was completely asleep now–to lie on top of his chest.

Sebastian would most likely have to get up in about an hour to get the baby another bottle, but until the time came, he would rest with his little one. It had been a long, exhausting day for the Little and Caregiver, and Sebastian was sure the next couple wouldn't be much different in that regard, so getting as much sleep as possible would do the both of them a lot of good for the coming days.

When Ciel started to whimper and twitch, Sebastian lightly trailed his fingers up and down the baby's back, pulling him back into a peaceful slumber.

Once he knew for certain Ciel was deep in sleep again, Sebastian allowed his own eyes to fall shut, drifting off into much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally there's the full lyrics to the lullaby I wrote specifically for this series. I'm not much of a song writer (as I'm sure you can probably tell), but I hope it's still a decent representation of a lullaby, and that actual song writers didn't cringe while reading it lol. I am still pretty proud of it tho, and that's what counts. :3
> 
> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^
> 
> If ya'll wanna follow me on any of my social media, here they are (they're all 18+, so pls only follow if you are):  
> Twitter: QueerEnbyLad  
> Snapchat: princeofhell00  
> Tumblr: princeofdarkness00  
> TikTok: queerenbylad00


End file.
